The Pink Notebook
by The Dragon Lady Chaos
Summary: Animes clash in this epic story of the return of an old threat to the anime world, a dragon bent on destroying all. Who can defeat her but a shinigami by the name of Emiko assisted by Hisoka Kurosaki and the rest of the Yami no Matsuei cast? Crossover is
1. Chaos

A/N: For lack of a better name, this story is called 'The Pink Notebook.' Why? Well, you see, it's because my good friend Acid and I wrote it in a pink notebook. It's a massive crossover containing all of our favorite animes and, of course, yours truly and her co-authoress.  
  
Warnings: tons of crossovers, ooc-ness, some slash, and, in the words of the ERSB rating whatever, 'Comic Mischief'.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own a little of it---namely, my own characters such as Chaos. She's all you really need to know of my OCs at the moment nod.  
  
**The Pink Notebook**  
  
As long as time has existed, there have been two heavens presiding over the earth: the petty heaven and the high heaven. The gods of the petty heaven began as virtuous and kind, but as they gained worshippers, they gained arrogance. Soon, they began to overstep the boundaries the high heaven had laid out for them and went so far as to create beings of their own. These creatures that they combined their power to produce were three dragons named Death, Destruction, and Chaos. The heavens intervened then, harnessing the three dragons before they could wreak their havoc on the earth. The first two, being predictable and controllable, placidly accepted their fates. The third, Chaos, went mad with power. She burst from her bonds and turned on the petty heaven, destroying it and her creators, along with her brothers. As soon as she set her sights on the high heaven, though, she was captured and imprisoned in the body of a girl---young, weak, and immortal, un-aging. Banished forever to be without power. She found a way around this ruling, however, and once again caused discord, this time in a kingdom of ancient Egypt. A priest captured her before she could run rampant, and he sealed her away in a tomb in the middle of the desert. And there she has slept...  
  
Bob pulled his pink rhinestone-studded sunglasses down over his eyes to shade them from the brilliant reflection of the sun off of the sand, and then continued to dig. ((A/N: Bob=Yami Yugi from the series Yu-Gi-Oh!)) Seto stood over him, a cat-o-nine-tails in hand.  
  
The whip struck out, flaying the sand directly to the right of the "boy".  
  
Bob uttered a yelp and jumped into the air. He dropped the toothbrush he'd been using and wailed, "Seto, I don't wanna dig anymore! It's hot and I'm sweating and my eyeliner's running and I've got sand in my stilettos and this miniskirt is making my thighs chafe!"  
  
"Hey—" Seto cut in, "I didn't ask you to wear the miniskirt, okay?" He paused for a moment, then continued, "Or the makeup. Or the high heels."  
  
"But I wanted to look nice for my ikkle Kaiba-poo!"  
  
Bob crept up on his hands and knees toward Seto.  
  
Seto raised the whip in front of himself protectively. "Call me that again and I'll sic Ryou on you!"  
  
He tugged on the leash that randomly appeared in his hand, and Ryou cam e out from behind a sand dune, dressed in tight black leather, a spiked collar around his neck and dog ears nestled in his lavender hair.  
  
"This is really degrading, you know," he muttered, folding his arms.  
  
"I'll double your pay," Seto responded.  
  
Bob's eyes widened at the sight of Yami Bakura, and he immediately took up the toothbrush again and continued digging.  
  
"Much better." Seto flopped down in his lawn chair, sipping a glass of iced tea. Ryou stood near, arms still folded.  
  
"Have a seat," Seto offered, gesturing to sand beside him.  
  
"I can't," Ryou growled, "This leather's too damn tight."  
  
Seto's gaze slid downward.  
  
Ryou slapped him. "Pervert!"  
  
Seto sat back, rubbing his cheek ruefully. "God, I'm paying you extra. You should at least let me look..." he grumbled.  
  
His mind wandered then, and he found himself thinking again of his great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather's map, which he'd somehow magically followed, even though they were right in the middle of the desert with no markers around. The treasure he spoke of...the golden dragon...he had to have it!  
  
Just then, Bob cried, "Owwie! I, like, broke an acrylic on this freaking rock!"  
  
Ryou hurried over, giving Kaiba a lovely view from behind. He paused by the sizeable hole Bob had dug and studied the bottom a moment, eyes narrowed. Then, he burst into maniacal laughter.  
  
Seto set down his iced tea and ran to the side of the hole, pushing aside Bob, who was rocking back and forth staring reproachfully into the hole and pouting. Kaiba peered in and spotted the cause of the excitement. At the bottom of the hole lay a portion of a sandstone slab with hieroglyphics carved into its surface. He crouched down and brushed away the sand that had collected in the grooves of the marking, then read aloud, "Hickory dickory dock. The mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck one, the mouse ran down, and all your base are belong to us!! P.S. Bob."  
  
Kaiba stood, knocking particles of sand from his impeccably-pressed, dry- cleaned slacks. "This is it. This is the same spell my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather used to seal the tomb forever. The spell that makes this tomb impervious, unbreakable, un-openable." He paused for effect, striking a brilliant pose, then turned and collapsed back onto his lounge chair, taking a great draught of his iced tea. He waved the whip then, and added, "Okay, Bob, open it."  
  
Bob stomped his foot. "But Kaiba—"  
  
Kaiba gave him his most deadly glare. "What was that?"  
  
"Digging!" Bob yelped.  
  
By evening, the grave was uncovered, Seto was finally out of iced tea, and Ryou had a sore throat from laughing.  
  
Then came the moment of truth: to open a tomb that had been locked for millennia, a tomb that was unbreakable, impervious. Everyone held their breaths as Bob lifted up the latch and pulled. The tomb slid easily open.  
  
Seto rushed to the side of the hole and peered into the dark depths of the tomb.  
  
"Torch," he commanded Bob.  
  
Bob handed him a flashlight.  
  
Seto descended into the tomb.  
  
It was a crypt-like affair, with a long, dank stone hallway devoid of the hieroglyphics or ornaments customary to Egyptian burial places. He followed the hall to a stone wall. Set into it was one symbol: a golden dragon.  
  
With a cry, Seto wrenched it from the wall. "I've found it!" he shouted. He then proceeded to turn around and start out, when behind him, there came a grating noise. He turned back.  
  
The wall was moving! It slid away, revealing a room b brilliantly lit. Light from gold, gem-encrusted fire bowls reflected off of precious jewels, precious metals, and a solid gold altar. His eyes rose to the altar, and his heart stopped. For there, set on the altar, was a dead girl!  
  
He flinched back instinctively, and then stepped forward, curious. She was draped in an ivory-hued robe, both her and the robe perfectly preserved. It was only when he leaned over her to study her sharp-featured face outlined with deep brown curls that he realized she was breathing.  
  
It was then that her eyes opened.  
  
"Eeep!" Seto cried, leaping back as she sat up and yawned hugely.  
  
"Eh, that was such a nice nap," she murmured, stretching as she stepped off to altar. Her eyes, gilt-hued like everything else in here, cut to Seto.  
  
"Ah, Seto, there you are." She started toward him, then stopped, frowning. "What the hell are you wearing? And why are you looking at me like that? Wait...you're not Seto! Who are you? Why are you here? And just what the hell are you wearing??" She eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"I'm—dragon—here—Seto..." he cleared his throat. "I'm here for the golden dragon. I'm Seto the XIX."  
  
"Ah," she said brightly. "In that case..." she held out her hand. "You've found the golden dragon. My name is Chaos. Nice to meet you."


	2. Emiko

A cold wind sighed through the bare branches of the trees, which stood along the walkway leading up to one of Tokyo's government buildings. However, looking through a puddle on the dreary cement, a different scene was unveiled. The eternal sakura petals floated down from the elegant trees next to the "other" government building. This other place was a part of meifu; land of the dead, and the building was still a part of a government, though not one of mortal men. This was Enmacho, the place where the mortal souls of men are judged for their sin and innocence after death. Enma-daioh is the being in charge of Enmacho, and underneath him work several divisions, one of which being the shokan division. The individuals who work in the shokan are nicknamed the shinigami, or the gods of death, the most respected and under-paid people under Enma-daioh. These are the individuals that had died but were not ready for the after life. Thus they were given new bodies and permission to venture to the mortal realm as private investigators of the Enmacho Shokan Bureau. They are assigned to investigate the deaths of those who had not lived long enough, and to give death to those who had over spent their time in the human world. This is the group of people that had noticed the brewing of trouble first.  
  
Watari's honey-yellow eyes strayed to the meeting room doors for the fifth time in five minutes. He was getting quite impatient, waiting for the rest of his group to show up for the early morning emergency meeting. The only other person in the room was Tatsumi, Chief Konoe's secretary. He was sitting calmly on the other side of the table, a cup of tea in front of him and a stern look on his face. He looked every bit the businessman in his suit, with his brushed back flawless, brown hair and spectacles. Watari sighed; the small vial of mysterious pills in his hand was getting warm from being held so long. He perked up immediately when he heard the door slide open. Emiko and Hisoka walked into the room muttering their good mornings. Emiko sat down next to Watari and Hisoka found a seat on Tatsumi's side of the table. Only two seats lay empty now.  
  
Watari shot a glance at Emiko through his long bushy blond hair. She was nonchalantly staring at the far wall, her short hair slightly slicked down from being wet.  
  
"Eh, Emiko, would you like some tea?" he asked her cheerfully.  
  
"Sure," she said nodding at him. Watari looked over at the blond-haired boy.  
  
"What about you, Hisoka?" Hisoka looked at him sleepily.  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"Alright" Watari said lightly, getting up. He made his way to the tea on a little table on the side of the room and poured the hot liquid into two mugs. Turning away toward the group, he deftly slipped a pill into the one of the drinks. Smiling, he walked back over to Emiko and handed her a mug. She accepted the drink with one hand however with the other grabbed his wrist and clamped down hard.  
  
"Watari-san...what did you put into my drink?" She murmured.  
  
"I put nothing in there." He said as innocently as possible. Emiko squeezed down harder on his wrist. Watari winced when he felt something crack.  
  
"Owowow-I swear I put nothing in there!" he yelped. "If you don't believe me, take my drink." He said quickly handing her is own cup, and picking up hers. Contented, she let go of him. In relief, he sat down, though there was a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. The smile faded when he noticed Hisoka staring at him with his deep emerald eyes. It was an accusatory look. Watari looked away, though he began to squirm guiltily in his seat. Hisoka kept staring. Watari bit his lip, nervous beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Okay! I'll be honest!" he burst out. Emiko, who was just about to take a sip from the cup, dropped it in surprise at his shout. The cup smacked into the table, its contents spilling and turning bright rainbow when it touched the table. The whole group stared at it, then looked over at Watari. He grinned guiltily.  
  
"You bastard!" Emiko shrieked at him, standing up. Watari put up his hands to calm her.  
  
"Oh, it isn't that bad trying out my drugs" He cooed at her.  
  
"The hell it is!" she retorted. Big hurtful tears appeared in his eyes.  
  
"What a cruel person my partner is." He whined at her. Emiko was caught by his attitude.  
  
"I am not!" she argued.  
  
"Then please take one, I only need to try it out on a female." Emiko gave him a dirty look in response.  
  
"How come you only need to try it on a female?" Hisoka asked him uneasily.  
  
"Because I already have a male test subject for a similar drug." Watari said, quite cheerful once again.  
  
"Who... exactly?" Hisoka said slowly, regretting what he was asking as the words left his mouth.  
  
"Well-" Watari began but was interrupted when the doors slid open and quickly banged shut once more. A stricken Tsuzuki had entered the room. He searched around wildly before running around the table, jumping into a closet, and shutting the door with a snap. For the second time in a row, the group simply stared. Only Tatsumi ignored him. He was still sipping his tea unperturbed. Hisoka walked over to the closet and was about to open it, when there was a soft knock on the door. Everyone turned around and saw a familiar figure enter. A mask and a hand. It was Hakushaku-sama; he peered in and then seemed disappointed.  
  
"Aaaaw, I guess my Tsuzuki-chan isn't here at the moment," he sighed and strolled over to Emiko. "When you see him can you give him this?" He handed Emiko a note. She nodded. He gave a smile and left. Emiko crossed the room with the note until she was alongside Hisoka. He looked over at the note curiously. After a moment, he snorted with derisive laughter and sat down. She looked at him in slight disapproval.  
  
"You should feel sorry for Tsuzuki. Its not his fault he gets hit on by all these perverts." She opened the closet door.  
  
"Its all right, the count left." Tsuzuki stepped from the closet clearing his throat and straightening his tie. Emiko handed him the note.  
  
"What's this?" he asked; Emiko answered,  
  
"A note from Hakushaku-sama." Tsuzuki scanned over it, his face turning redder by the second. He gritted his teeth and tore the piece of paper into tiny little pieces. Angrily, he sat down muttering something about, "Why me," and "Old perverts." Now the door opened once more and Chief Konoe and one of the Gushoshin brothers stepped in carrying a laptop. Everyone sat down at his or her entry. The Gushoshin hooted a "Good Morning" to everyone in the room. (The Gushoshin look like white chickens with arms. At the moment, they work as librarians for the Shokan division.) Chief Konoe stood in front of the table.  
  
"Ehem, I have called this meeting to discuss very chilling news with you..." he paused, making himself sound more dramatic. "Gushoshin, kindly put up the kiseki for today." He asked the fluffy bird. (The kiseki is the list of the dead) The Gushoshin tapped a few keys on the computer and the projector under the table came to life with a whirring noise. A projector screen in front of the Shinigami group brightened up, but stayed blank. Tsuzuki shrugged.  
  
"What's so chilling about a blank screen? It only means that no one in Tokyo has died yet today. This is very uncommon, but it happens sometimes." He said, his amethyst eyes glinting in a knowledgeable way. Emiko nodded, agreeing with him. Chief Konoe shook his head however.  
  
"This is strange because this is the kiseki for the entire world."  
  
A stunned silence greeted this news. No one could really believe that this was possible.  
  
"How could this be?" Hisoka asked, breaking the silence. Watari looked soberly at the screen.  
  
"It's a silence," he murmured, "a silence before the storm."  
  
Note: Egah! I changed more than I thought I would. Though I think this makes more sense. I dunno... Anyway, I shall introduce myself to any random readers (if there are any :p) Hi, I'm Acid and I'm the co-authoress of this strange little story...hmmm well that's all. I hope you enjoy reading it. 


	3. The Oblivion Key

Seto shrank back from Chaos's hand like it was something diseased. She just stood there for a moment, face freezing. Then, it slowly began to darken. An odd thing happened then. The colors in the room began to completely invert themselves; the room flashed upside down and backwards, and the gilt hue of Chaos's eyes darkened to a silvery jet. All of this happened in the span of a few seconds.

When it was over, Seto fell back, dead.

Chaos pulled her hand back, an imperious glare upon her face.

"Seto's descendent or no, it isn't smart to tick me off."

She stepped past the corpse and out into the desert sun. What met her gaze were the bodies of Bob and Ryou.

"Holy-" she cried, taken aback. She hadn't realized that, in her anger, her power had seeped through the tomb and out to wherever. How far had it gone? There was no way to tell. Therefore, the only way to remedy her mistake was to bring back to life everyone who had died in the last…minute? Two minutes? Better make it five.

She drew a golden chain, spider-web-thin, from around her neck and held it out directly before her gilt eyes. She spaced her fingers over five links in the chain, and then everything inverted.

Bob awoke to find an odd-looking woman standing over him. He jumped up, backing away quickly.

"Who-who are you?!"

"Ah!" the woman exclaimed, pleased. "Milady Pharaoh is awake!"

Then, she threw back her head and laughed nearly as maniacally as Ryou.

"Ah, yes, I am great!" Suddenly, two chibis marked 'A' and 'B' appeared on her shoulders.

"Chaos, Chaos, you're so great! And I have no damn clue what rhymes with great," the first chibi sang.

"Except for late, which you are!" Chaos replied frowning at the chibi.

"Yeah, Washu! You have the greatest mind in- oh shit!"

Chaos was giving Chibi B a glare of impending death.

"Great, 'B'! Now look what you've done!" Chibi A shouted at the hapless 'B'. "You know what happens when you mention Washu!"

"Eeep!" 'B' cried as Chaos reached for it. "Look at the time! Gotta run!" It ducked away.

"Oh, gee, me too! What'dya know." 'A' disappeared as well.

Bob just stared. He was still stuck on the 'Milady Pharaoh'. Chaos turned in a huff to find him staring reverently at her.

"What?" she snapped crossly.

"You…called me Milady."

"Oh. Oops. You just look a lot like the Pharaoh in my day. He ordered everyone to call him 'Milady'. That's all."

Bob's eyes glistened. He sniffled.

"No one has ever called me 'Milady' before. I- I… I'm so happy!" He burst into tears.

Chaos blinked, then began to back away slowly. She ran up against a solid object that grabbed her shoulders and swirled her around to face it.

"Ah!" she cried once she saw his face. "Ryou!" She then preceded to glomp him.

After he dislodged himself, Ryou studied her face for a moment, squinting slightly. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Chaos!"

She too, was studying him, eyebrows raised.

"Leather, eh? Nice…"

His face reddened.

"Hey! It wasn't my idea! Talk to the lech, Kaiba!" He pointed at Seto, who was climbing out of the grave.

"I have found it!" Seto cried, holding up the dragon figurine. He spotted Chaos, "Ahh! Not you again!"

"Yup, it's me," Chaos muttered, bored with this game. She turned confidently to Ryou. "Is he mental, or just stupid?"

Ryou growled " ing lech…" and turned away.

Chaos was about to reply, when a high-pitched, nasal cry echoed across the desert.

"YOU!!! You stole MY chibis!"

All four turned to see a cloud of sand with pink hair rushing toward them.

"Well," Chaos said brightly, "time to go. It's been fun, bye now!" She bolted.

After a moment, the other three followed, Washu in hot pursuit.

An hour later found them all- Chaos, Bob, Ryou, Seto, and Washu- at Seto's mansion, on the patio, sipping tea and stargazing.

Washu's chibis were perched on her shoulders once more. She spoke up,

"Thanks again for returning my chibis. I have no idea what possessed them to run away."

Chaos coughed, "Ah yeah. Me neither." She shot a warning glare at the chibis, who had opened their mouths to protest. Their mouths snapped swiftly shut.

"So, Chaos," Washu began, eyeing the girl seriously.

"Hmm?" she replied, not returning the look. Instead, she focused on the surface of the tea.

"What are you going to do, now that you're free?"

One eyebrow perked. "What else? I will not rest until this world and every other lies in ruins."

There was silence for a moment, and then Washu spoke again, "You know, they'll come after you, right? They will and we, too, will have an obligation to stop you."

She snorted derisively. "You can't stop me. No one can."

Washu sipped her tea.

"I certainly hope, for your sake, that you're right. Now then, what do you want for payment for the safe return of my chibis?"

She thought for a moment, sipping the cooling tea in her hands.

"Well, I'll need the Key to the Oblivions, for starters. If I want to destroy other worlds, I will need access to them first, after all, I want that…and my sword."

Washu frowned, "The key I have, but the sword I don't."

"Then the key."

"Done," the scientist replied, whipping her laptop out of thin air and typing away furiously for a moment. She stopped, and there was a pause, which was accented by a ticking noise. There was a 'ding!' and a key appeared on the screen.

"Transaction complete," Washu announced reaching into the screen and pulling out the key. She handed it over to Chaos.

Chaos smiled.

"Perfect."

A/N: So yeah, we haven't given up on this story yet. Acid


End file.
